User talk:Sharple
PLEASE LEAVE A SUBJECT HEADLINE AND SIGN WITH YOUR SIGNATURE ~~~~ ''Sharple'' 01:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) (Ex. below) Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 15:11, February 7, 2012 OH DEAR Hmm. All of your messages have vanished into thin air. Must be an apocalyptic omen. HiddenVale (talk) 02:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I do hope you're joking. Please check the revision history on the page and you'll see that Sharple himself removed all of the messages with the following edit summary: "Cleaning up talk page, if your going to leave a message make sure it has a headline and don't forget the sig". The way I would have recommended it be done was to create an archive, as is detailed at the top of the page here. Sharple, if you'd like some help making an archive, just leave me a message saying so. :) :Thanks for the offer but I can always preview it in the history ''Sharple'' 15:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I see. But still, Sharple, I AM able to be anything near an administrator. (Have I told you that already??) :HiddenVale (talk) 23:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey i play minecraft and i downloaded the demo not long ago and when i launch the demo it will get almost complete and then it wont go no more and doesnt load. LooterX (talk) 16:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It might be your computer, are you using a laptop to play? Make sure you installed the version for your computer (Ex. PC, Mac, Linux). Remember you get 1hour and 40 minutes of playing the demo ''Sharple'' 17:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Template Implementation Hi there Sharple, just had a bit of a thought; would you like to have a look at the template I put together? I've already put it forward to Latiasfan001, but I've yet to receive a response, plus, I'd very much appreciate your input. :) The basic details can be found here (second message). Thanks I like it ''Sharple'' 00:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 16,000 edits Wow. I have made the 16000th edit on this Wiki. Amazing. HiddenVale (talk) 23:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) re : admin If you ha ve someone in mind why don't you nominate them for rollback? ''Cheers LF 001 '' 06:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Response to rollback Oh, my Goodness, Sharple. Do you count 359 as more than 200, then? Seriously, can't you just be forward and say... ...whatever the verdict would be??? HiddenVale (talk) 16:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) This behavior your'e causing is unacceptable, complaining to get a rollback status is just ignorant. You should be trying to learn from what i said on Latias's talkpage like i said you need time to develop. Also, I was talking about someone else ''Sharple'' 17:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ''Ignorant?'' Hmm. You had put that comment right under my... ...speech. It was confusing. And time must be the reason you were strongly against it all, which made a lot of sense. (Meaning, it made 'no '''sense at all.) That's quite silly. Out of 731 contributors on this duplicate Minecraft Wiki who make 1 change and then do nothing, ''time becomes a requirement for someone who swallowed up 14 "ranks" in four days, who was given a random offer which wondered if they '''minded, not if they were able, to be an Administrator on this Wiki by yourself, and is ignored when he responds more-or-less saying yes, or offering to be a "vice-administrator", and who is now properly rebuked by an Administrator who talks about ignorance. What does time have to do with it? That must be a requirement. Obviously, there's no reason for me to apply now. '' Was that even '''you who made that amazing offer?? If that was, WOW. As in, you probably weren't thinking, since you are all of a sudden strongly against it. DO EXPLAIN. HiddenVale (talk) 21:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I heard of this little dispute, and I can say only this: It is his opinion on whether or not to support you for your promotion, HiddenVale. Complaining and talking with poor-manners will not help you, but reasoning civilly will. Speak politely and with manners, or your temper is just going to show that you're unfit.-- 01:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Help - Minecraft Fanfictions I don't mean to advertise, but I'm pretty active on this other Minecraft-related wiki called Minecraft Fanfictions Wiki. It's about..well..fanfiction on Minecraft. It is in dire need of users, because me and the founder are practically the only ones on there. We're trying to get more people on, and I need your (or the other admins/founder) permission to see if anyone on here would like to join. ThaChompyLeader (talk) 21:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader You don't need permission for people to contribute to a Wiki, Master TCL, it's their choice. I'll see what its like, but I'm speaking for Sharple. (In other words, this is an intrusion and I'll be whipped for it) =) HiddenVale (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ^ Sorry but there's already two minecraft fanon wikis out there, I'm already busy on multipe wikis to contribute but good luck with your wiki 'Sharple 00:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Squid appearance hehe thats funny, I just editted the squid page and then my messages had a picture of a squid XD — CandD (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sharple, I was wondering if you could see my new blog post and express your views on it. It would be a help...Starter/My_Take_on_Herobrine My Take on Herobrine THX a bunch... :) Commander Starter (talk) 11:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) re You dont have to ask me, you're an admin :P ''Cheers LF 001 '' 19:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Articles missing images I'm just here to tell ya that I recently created a template for articles that don't have images. On my home wiki we use it for articles that don't have them in their infoboxes. Enjoy the template :D PS That'll cost approx. $25 now. — CandD (talk) 22:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) re Hey man, the background doesnt seem to fit properly... Should we change back? ''Cheers LF 001 '' 21:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) #5 Well! I just surpassed you in rank. Your'e an Admin., which makes that seem odd. Whatever. HiddenVale (talk) 00:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Enderman problem Sharple, The enderman page has a problem with the info box, to what i know, it should say "Enderman" instead of No Title. can you please unlock the edit? EndermanExecutives Enderman problem Sharple, The enderman page has a problem with the info box, to what i know, it should say "Enderman" instead of No Title. can you please unlock the edit? EndermanExecutives (talk) 03:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC)